Shiryokugakure: The Village Hidden in Plain Sight
by Painsake
Summary: This is my reply to the Missing Hokage Challenge by Lionheart. Naruto nearly dies getting Sasuke back, the village wants to give Sasuke the Kyuubi because his eyes can control it. The extraction would kill Naruto. So Tsunade packs them up and they flee.


Shiryokugakure (she*ree*oh*ku*): The Village Hidden in Plain Sight: This is my response to the Missing Hokage Challenge of Perfect Lionheart

**Decision to Leave**

_For the Sake of Pain_

* * *

0o0o0

Naruto slowly trudged after Sasuke, he looked like walking ground beef, charred from the burns of fire jutsu, his several, Chidori made, holes in his chest and belly still gushing blood, what ever Sasuke had done to him the Kyuubi was no longer healing him as fast as he should.

Our corpsified little ninja still hadn't given up. He still dragged himself after the boy who had thought to leave him for dead. And after all that Sasuke had done to him, Naruto should have been.

He would bring him back even if he had to do it dead.

0o0o0

Somewhere deep in rice country Orochimaru's lair was busy with activity. Sasuke was being prepared for _that_ transfer.

"It will give you all of Orochimaru-sama's knowledge," The medic ninja said.

Sasuke smirked, if only he knew just how it would work. They thought he was just being arrogant, but he had a surprise for his new "sensei."

It was time, Orochimaru stepped into the room. His arms were peeling and bleeding, and his body was haggard.

However, after the final preparations were finish, the Sanin began the transfer and it was completed seamlessly.

Once he had transferred himself into the Uchiha, he began to take control of all the functions of this new body… right until he saw the jutsu.

It was something left to him by Itachi. Sasuke remembered his words back at that hotel. "You are too pathetic to gain your own power Sasuke. Soon Orochimaru will try to steal the Sharingan and I will not let our dojutsu fall into his hands."

As Orochimaru was being processed his personality was erased, his memories were distorted and filtered so that only information was left. Jutsu and methods. Times and dates. Names and places. But Orochimaru feelings and opinions were gone with his past and memories. It would be as though Sasuke had memorized all of this from a text.

It would take time, a long time...and Sasuke's mind would not process the outside world until it was done.

0o0o0

The transfer wasn't supposed to take this long; it had been hours since Sasuke's body had become unresponsive. For those hours Kabuto was worried that it had failed. He continually checked on Sasuke, and he placed them in the recuperation room.

And at about 3 hours in, he was informed there was an intruder.

Leaving to find the intruder he discovered none other than the Kyuubi child. Considering that had evacuated the facility already, save for him, the body, and four others meant to guard them, He decided he could watch and see just how far Naruto made it with the injuries he had.

Those four stayed hidden as this moving corpse found its way to the recuperation room. Then the medic decided not to risk anymore. He wouldn't let the zombiefied brat damage his operation.

With the order to attack the one guard he took back inside with him, stepped out shot a kunai into the intruder. However instead of reacting, the boy just took it like he really was a walking corpse.

Then he realized what the boy was doing. If he released the beast here it would….! So that's why he didn't fight back! This was a plan he never thought the 'future Hokage' could pull out. But with that much damage it was the only thing the kid could do! The brat had followed in hopes that the demon would break free and kill them all!

Kabuto was again informed that there was another intruder. It seemed he had led the leaf right to them. He quickly found a coarse of action, if Orochimaru's transfer hadn't taken, they wouldn't hurt Sasuke and if it did then Orochimaru would be able to fake the brats life easy until he had chance to leave.

0o0o0

Naruto had done it, Sasuke was his now. But he couldn't get him back. He could only lie there waiting for the demon to do its job. Where was he? Why wouldn't he heal him already?

0o0o0

Haruno Sakura waited at the gate, waiting for what she knew to be impossible. But for that briefest of moments, she had actually hoped that Naruto would be able to beat Sasuke. Even though she knew, never would he be that strong.

Finally in the distance she saw the last of the retrieval squad returning. Kakashi was making his way to the village at a speed she couldn't truly follow. As he passed she did catch a glimps of him, and joy sprang from he heart. He was carrying two people! One was Sasuke and the other had to be Naruto! Even though the idiot was curled up in a blanket.

0o0o0

Kakashi watched his only surviving genin as she left the Uchiha's room. She had visited him seven times in the past four days. He understood that. However she hadn't even _asked_ about Naruto!

"Oh! Hey sensei. Did you come to see Sasuke too?"

"Yeah, and I was thinking about going to check up on Naruto after," Kakashi replied lazily. "Would you like to join me?"

His little pink student finally failed him completely by shaking her head and turning to the door.

"I'd rather not; I'll see him when he gets out."

Grabbing her arm, the Jonin darkened. Sakura flinched and let out a whimper when she felt his killing intent.

"He may not _get _out"

"What- what do you mean sensei?"

He didn't answer instead he began walking, while dragging her behind him.

When he stopped they were in the observation. "Sensei, what are we doing here, if you wanted me to go see Naruto you could have just took us to his usual room!"

"And when do you think he'll get _there_?"

"What are you talking about? And why wouldn't they let Naruto out of the hospital? He didn't take any unattended medicine did he?" She asked, beginning to sound annoyed.

Grabbing her head in one hand, Kakashi struggled to only turn her head towards the operation table and not twist it any farther.

"This is what I've been talking about."

Sakura gagged when she saw it. The room In front of her was occupied by the lady Hokage and her assistant, as well as several others. Some she could tell were just there to donate chakra, others were keeping the blood from pooling around the table.

So much blood.

On the table itself looked to be an autopsy taking place, but with a live person.

The medical legend herself was performing healing jutsu, after healing jutsu. She was methodical and perpetually moving.

"_That_ was once Naruto," He told her. "Lady Tsunade has been working on him since he was returned from the retrieval mission."

"Oh my god, what happened to him?"

"Sasuke happened"

"What! If he injured himsel—"

"Those injuries came from katon and raiton jutsu, more specifically the Chidori that I taught Sasuke! Sasuke intentionally tried to kill him! And very nearly sucseeded!"

"Wait! Sasuke would never—" Instead of letting her defend him the enraged Jonin continued.

"Naruto's own regenerative capabilities are _six times_ that of an average shinobi, under _normal_ circumstances! And! When its life threatening it _increases!_ Yet even after _four_ days of treatment from the medical Sannin, he is _still_ in _critical_ condition."

The girl flinched back when his killing intent flared again.

"And when I _invited_ you to see him, _**you'd rather not!**_ I was informed that you hadn't even _**asked**_ about him!"

Sakura had dropped to her knees under the killing intent coming off of her sensei. She didn't know that he was so hurt! How was she supposed to know? She couldn't believe that Sasuke would do such a thing or that Naruto could even survive having that many injuries.

Then she realized if he had done this then the Hokage wouldn't stop until he was in prison! "What's going to happen to Sasuke now?" she asked, and in that moment she knew terror.

When she had show more concern for Sasuke even after this Kakashi lost it. Even after what he told her, and the sight of what the Uchiha did, she was now worried that Sasuke would be punished!

It took all of his years of regrets to keep him self from killing her.

"**Kakashi!** That's_ enough! _Get _out _**NOW!**"

At the sound of Tsunade's pissed voice, Kakashi looked away from the crumpled form of his passed out failure of a student, and saw that several of the orderlies in the operation room had also passed out and others were terrified. His killing Intent had run through the entire hospital.

Grabbing a handful of pink heir he walked to the door and nodded to the Hokage, before leaving the hospital. On his way out he tossed Sakura onto one of the benches just outside. He wasn't sure she'd survive the trip back to her house.

0o0o0

Uchiha Sasuke roused himself from one of the most exhausting sleeps he'd ever had. At first he was confused about where he was, however he recognized the flowers Sakura had always left him when he was in the hospital.

That meant he was back in the leaf. Kakashi must have found him. An image of a bloody preteen crawling towards him flashed through his mind. Shaking his head, he cleared the image away, Naruto was dead now, and nothing could change that.

He almost wished that his stubborn teammate had just given up. But it wasn't to be… he had kept coming no mater what Sasuke did, so the avenger put him down. It wasn't easy, but he did it. And found he still hadn't even awakened the eyes his brother spoke of.

Moving from the bed he decided to check himself out of the hospital. He had training to do and a lot of it.

As he made his way to the door however, it burst open and the guard raised his hands for a jutsu. Sasuke could understand having a guard, it was only a precaution to keep the Sharingan safe, but why was said guard suppressing _his_ chakra.

"Uchiha Sasuke, if you attempt to escape I will be forced to put you under sedation."

Escape? From what? "What do you mean? I'm a Shinobi of the leaf. You have no right to hold me here."

With out answering the guard gestured toward the bed.

"You will remain in the bed until the Hokage has cleared you to be transferred to a holding cell, if you wish for food or drink, I will request it from the orderlies and oversee your meal."

"Have my guardians informed of where I am, and tell them I wish to know what's going on. I want to speak to them as soon as they are available."

After confirming the request Sasuke lay back on the bed and focused on what he had learned during the transfer. It seemed he knew much more about the war and jutsu but he couldn't seem to bring anything solid to mind.

Deciding it must be the chakra suppressant interfering with his Sharingan he rolled over to wait in much needed sleep.

0o0o0

Tsunade exited the operation room for another sleep session. She needed rest. The constant work she had been doing took drained her to the bone she had already given up her image of youth for the additional chakra, but it wouldn't be enough to finish and she couldn't afford to run low during the operation.

Instead she had others take the table when she left. They were supervised by Shizune. And would do what they could to keep him stable as she rested. After about four to six hours she would go back and finish. It had taken so long, almost nine days of non stop healing.

The weary old woman knew her limits had been reached. She only hoped the boy who called her granny would continue to disrespect her after tomorrow… if not… she could let it happen again. She would never let what happen to Dan repeat itself!

He wasn't healing on his own as he used to either. Oh, he still healed faster than normal, but the Kyuubi was gone.

In fact that may have been the reason the others worked so hard on him. _It_ was no longer there. She could sense traces of its chakra but the general power of it was gone. And most of the others couldn't even sense the traces. They might not have even known who he was not that he was even recognizable when he came in.

She knew some of the nurses who did recognize him had thought that _it_ had died and the poor boy was free of the thing. One had even suggested changing his name after all this and having him adopted.

Dropping on her bed, the Godaime considered her next dilemma. After tomorrows healing she had a mess to deal with over the Uchiha.

The moment she had heard he was awake she had given an isolation order and forbidden anyone other than her assigned guard to even see him.

As well as a sedate if active order so that should he use any chakra at all, even just activating his Sharingan, he would be put to sleep until she gave the waking order.

One thing she did know, if Naruto didn't make it… neither would the Uchiha. Trails and law be damned.

0o0o0

The council was gathered and ready for the proceedings. Needles to say that since the traitor lasted this long Naruto had pulled through. After two weeks of her best work Naruto was stable.

And while she attended this, she had her best and most violent guarding him. And alongside Anko, was an entire army of her most trusted. Kakashi had wanted to be there but he was also charged with testifying against Sasuke.

"Bring him in"

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't dragged in; instead he walked, in a dejected yet confident manor. She would have to fix that.

"We are here to discuss the actions of Uchiha Sasuke.—"

"It has come to our attention that the prodigy of the Uchiha has successfully assassinated the traitor Orochimaru of the Sannin"

The one who had interrupted her was not Danzo as she had expected but instead it was her sensei's teammate Koharu Utatane.

"What the hell do you mean assassination?"

"Lady Hokage," Homura Mitokado explained, "We were informed directly from Sasuke himself of his secret mission to act as bait and trap in order to assassinate Orochimaru."

Most of the council had now, began looking at the traitor genin as if he really were a hero. She though, was furious. She had placed an isolation order and it had not been kept.

"Utilizing an old jutsu of the Uchiha he erased Orochimaru from this dimension. And during this mission he proved himself more than capable of performing as a shinobi of the leaf. It is our request that he be raised from the rank of genin to the rank of Chunin until such time that he has taken the jonin exam as well."

"This shall give him more opportunity to train in the various arts his Sharingan has reclaimed from the traitor Sannin."

She hadn't even had a chance to charge him with anything. Instead the council had voted and his promotion passed, only the parents of those on the retrieval mission had voted against it.

His gag order had been lifted and he was issued a training pass to learn all of the Villages public shinobi jutsu.

By this time Tsunade had realized that he had just gotten away with everything he'd done. But she could at least restrain him and keep him out on missions until she had away to get around this. And she would get around it, she would wipe the sharingan off the face of the earth for this.

Then, the two elders finished their little usurping with one last issue. One that chilled her to the bone.

"On to the final matter of the Uchiha's training, we understand that Uzumaki Naruto has survived his attempted murder of Uchiha Sasuke, and we believe it is time that he is dealt with."

They didn't even flinch when her fury washed over them. **_Murder!_**

"During Sasuke's fight to defend himself, Uzumaki accessed the power of the beast within him."

At this many of the civilians shouted for his death and some of the shinobi had grown pale. and Tsunade decided that she would murder the elderly teammates of her old sensei.

"It was at this time that Uchiha Sasuke, our village's hero, discovered his greatest ability…" They paused and let the silence build.

"The Sharingan has allowed him to not only suppress the beast, but he believes it would also give him dominion over the demons chakra!"

One moment it was silent, the next there were cheers for the traitor genin. She was shaking with rage and on the verge of simply killing all three of them right there.

"It is time the demon be used as a weapon," Danzo interjected, "Therefore, I issue the motion that the Kyuubi be extracted from Uzumaki and turned over to the one who can control it." and she could hold back no longer.

"An extraction would kill him!" Tsunade shouted slaming her fist down to break the dais.

Only to be met with shouts of 'punishment for his crimes' from the civilians. And with an order from Danzo they went silent.

"We Must do this as civilized as we are able, The Hokage has the ability to restrain her anger at you sniveling cowards so you should be at least able to conduct yourselves as a council rather than a mob!"

It was drawn to a vote. And three civilians voted against it, as well as the majority of the shinobi.

They weren't just voting to save Naruto, but some voted because they didn't want to mess with the seal, or out of fear of freeing the beast.

Tsunade was saved, she wasn't sure what she would do if they had voted against him. However she also knew that sooner or later they would find a way.

As she left the council chambers she decided she needed to plan for it. And in the next three days she had begun setting it up. She had searched for ways and means through the laws. And had prepared many orders to issue.

It was only three days in that she received the first sign that no laws would save her grandson. A death report arrived, informing her that a member of the civilian council had been assassinated, one of the three civilians that had voted against the extraction. She instantly put the other two under watch and was informed the one had changed his vote to save his family.

There was no way to keep Naruto safe in the village! And if she had to send him away, she was leaving too.

* * *

Omake: What would Tsunade do if they asked to execute Naruto!

"we have voted" said the councilman, "and the result is that Uzumaki Naruto is to be labeled a missing ninja, apprehended and executed!"

Tsunade shook, they had just killed her little hero, shaking her head the stood and picked up the dais, "I call for a recount of the vote!"

"but lady Hokage, the numbers were obvious, why would we-" he was cut off as the dais landed on him and three other crushing them to death.

"See... some of those who voted were not in good health and as such could not have voted right."

"ehhhem... I believe, lady hokage was right... another vote is in order."

* * *

-Note- Yes, this is a Sakura basher. However she won't be seen in the story very much. In fact she probably won't even be mentioned more then three or four times after they leave the village.

Also I will never, ever write anything about an evil Naruto or about Sasuke being the real hero. Naruto is the hero, the good guy and the main character. It will stay that way.

While Retro will be my main Fic, Four others are on my list to work on at the moment: Life After the Ends; Lone Fox; The Thousand Ninja; and Village Hidden in Plain Sight. Descriptions on profile.


End file.
